


No One Left Behind

by LadyLoreLitany



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoreLitany/pseuds/LadyLoreLitany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella escapes Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Left Behind

Bella could hear screaming in the distance. Was it behind her or in front of her? She couldn’t tell because the cold mountain wind beat mercilessly against her face and howled in her ears. Maybe it was the wind that was screaming. Still she pushed forward, not daring to look back, every step through the knee-deep snow more of a struggle.

Her body was giving up. Her limbs felt numb and lifeless, and every breath was like inhaling glass shards into her lungs. It was only her mind that urged her to keep moving. The last fire pit had been warm, and they couldn’t have gone far. They had to be close.

And he wouldn’t leave her here. Not unless he knew for certain that she was dead.

She took one more step and knew that she couldn’t take another. She fell to her knees in the snow, and everything became blurry as she swayed, no longer able to keep herself upright. She could hear something that seemed like words, but she didn’t know what they were saying.

She pitched forward, expecting to feel cold snow against her cheek, but instead, she felt soft cloth and fur. Someone lifted her, speaking her name against her frozen cheek, holding her close and promising her that she was safe now.

Delicious golden warmth flowed through her as she clung tightly to him, and she smiled tiredly as he pressed his face to hers in an attempt to warm her further.

“I knew you wouldn’t leave me behind,” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

“Never,” Cullen answered, gathering her to him and carrying her swiftly to the makeshift camp.


End file.
